


Triumph

by AuroraNova



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: Kira isn't exactly eager to help Damar's rebellion.





	Triumph

The Starfleet uniform felt wrong. For that matter, so did sneaking off to help Cardassians. Never in her wildest dreams would Kira have imagined she’d end up helping Cardassians.

Her father always said the Prophets had a sense of humor. He also said they liked to teach lessons in unexpected ways, and she was sure that saving Cardassia in order to save Bajor counted.

She tried to look at this as vindication: the Resistance had done its job so well the Cardassians could now learn from her. It helped, some. She still didn’t relish the thought of being surrounded by Cardassians. At least Odo would be with her.

“You should be celebrating, Colonel – I’m sorry, Commander.”

She turned to see Garak standing beside her, bag slung over one shoulder. “What is there to celebrate?”

“Your triumphant position over your enemy, of course. It is, after all, quite humiliating for Cardassia to need your assistance.”

“Forgive me if I’m not thrilled to go to Cardassia.”

He gave her one of his appraising looks. Kira never knew what Garak was thinking, and it unsettled her that of all the Cardassians she’d be surrounded with, he was the _most_ trustworthy.

“If it makes you feel better, Commander, I’ve been given a very stern warning from Captain Sisko about my fate should you fall victim to treachery among the rebellion.”

It didn’t make her feel better. “Since when are you scared of Sisko?”

Garak looked to where the wormhole was, though it wasn’t visible at the moment. “Since he now has influence with very powerful friends.”

The Prophets. It made sense. If anything was going to concern Garak, it would be something that he couldn’t influence, manipulate, or predict in any way, like the Prophets destroying the Dominion fleet.

Kira felt slightly better after all.


End file.
